Tommorow is just another day
by sportsetta
Summary: When your parents die and your left with three siblings...what do you do? Charecters: Charlie,Teddy,P.J,Gabe,Ivy
1. Wow

**O.k, first fanfic... for all i no it may just be good...**

**Charecters: Charlie, P.J, Teddy, Gabe, Ivy**

**Don't like, don't read.**

"C'mon Charlie, were going Into the forest o.k?" i asked holding her in my arms."Teddy,make sure your back in half an hour" my mom called. "Kay mom" i called. I held charlie in my arms and went back into the forest. "Look charlie, pretty flowers" i cooed. She reached out to touch one when i heard a shriek.

I ran back with Charlie to find both my mother and father lying there, in a mixed pool of there own blood. "MOM DAD!" i shreaked dropping to my knee's. Charlie giggled. "No Charlie, this isn't funny" i had to tell her. I ran upstairs to find Gabe and P.J hiding in a closet like they were three. "Guys what happened?" i asked my voice shaking. "He came in..."P.J started. "...He killed..." Gabe continued. "...And he left" P.J finished. "Uh, was there anything else?" i asked. "We don't know, mom and dad told us to hide in the closet" Gabe said. "Well, you can get out now" I said. Slowly they got out of the closet and stood up.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" i asked. "Uh, he had brown hair...dark eyes?" Gabe looked strained as he thought about it. "Guys, someone _murdered_ our parents! Is this all you know?" i put a lot of emphasis on murdered because it needed it, then handed Charlie to P.J. Gabe started to have tears in his eyes, and P.J frowned heavily.

I grabbed Gabe into a hug because i had seen it on t.v. Whenever someone had died, they would hug and things would feel better...doesn't work in real life.

I took a deep breathe and walked downstairs. I froze in the living room, scared to see what was in the kitchen. Even though i knew what was there. Both my beloved parents. My mom and my dad. Wee there lying there in a pool off bright red blood.

If even just thinking about it made me cry, whats going to happen if i see the real thing? Again?

I slowly walked towards the kitchen door. My hand shook as i turned the knob. I wish i had closed my eyes because as soon as i opened the door i saw them. Tears started to drip down my cheeks. I felt P.J's hand on my shoulder.

I turned around walked to the couch. I sat down _Why me? _I questioned myself _what had i done to deserve this? _

P.J sat on my left with Charlie in his arms, and Gabe sat on my right.]

I took out my phone. First i called the police "Uhm hello" I said "Yes, this is Teddy Duncan. Someone ki..." i started to tear up and sniffled. "Someone killed my parents" i broke into tears.

I told them where i lived and they were here. They asked me questions like 'when did this happen?' and 'do you know what that person looked like?'. I tried not to break down crying.

Neighbors came over when they saw the police. They tried to comfort us, but they couldn't. I took a deep breath and put on a brave face for the visitors. I felt like i needed to look my best even thought it wasn't of any importance. My parents just died. I could look any way i wanted to look right now. If olny i could tell myself that.

Most people stayed with us for a while, but some didn't. I wasn't like i was before, but i wasn't too much better.

I got my phone again, this time i called my best friend. "Hi...I-Ivy?" i asked.


	2. Oh, My, Crap

(Teddy's still first person)

I stand by the window, staring out into the bright blue sky. It's a bit scary still, they took away mom and dad away. And know Ivys on her way over. I just feel so bad for charlie she'll never know her parents. Thats what worry's me. Charlie crawls up behind me. I turn around, pick her up and kiss her head. Sure this family had its ups and downs, but we were family, and we loved each other.

A car came up the driveway. It was ivy's. She raced up to the open door, then to me. "Okay girl, explain" she instructed. "Thats just it, i don't know how to explain!" I exclaimed "someone came in hear, killed my parents and DIDN'T TAKE ANYTHING!". I was turning into a wreak, yelling at my friend when she came to comfort me, turning on her for just a moment. "And how do you feel" she sat down on the couch, and i sat beside her. "I'm not sure, upset,mad, my parents just died don't put me through this..." I trailed off when a girl i didn't know came in and looked around.

I walked over to her "um, hi?". "Hello, are you Teddy Duncan?" she asked me sweetly. "Yeah..." Ivy stood behind me. "Then you'll need this" she gave me a piece of paper rolled up and tied with a ribbon. "Don't open it untill your 30"she giggled. I looked up and she was gone.

"What do you think she ment?" i asked Ivy. "Who cares? Open it!" ivy said frantically. "No, she said 'don't open it untill your 30' remeber?" i scolded her. She rolled her eyes. "Come with me" i pulled her with one hand, and gently held the note in the other.

I hurried upstairs, Ivy right behind me. I headed to the attic and put the note in a box of most of mom and dad's old things. I knew what this ment. We would have to move, possibly even have foster parents. I didn't want to leave. There were too many memories hear. Too much to lose... Even though two people died here.

I took Ivy into my bedroom, then i took out my video camrea. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Letting Charlie know" I smiled perkily. "But, she already does..." Ivy said. "Ivy, Charlie laughed when she saw my parents" I stated. "Oh..."Ivy said.

I clicked on and started talking "Uh, hey Charlie i have some bad news. Mom and dad, i mean our real mom and dad, because were probably in a foster home now... well they were killed..." I frowned " I decided to tell you this because when you saw them, well you laughed."

I finished all i needed to say by adding 'Love, Teddy, your big sister'.

Wow, i didn't have anything to do now. I sighed. "Whats up?" Ivy asked. "Oh nothing, you know Ivy, you can leave if you want..." I bit my lip hoping she'd stay. Who knew, these might be our sad last moments together. "And leave you here alone in a house where two people..." she trailed off. "Well i wouldn't be _alone_ I mean, some of my neighbors are still here, you know..." i said. "Do you want me to go?" Ivy asked. "No, not really" i looked at my feet and shuffled around. "Then i'll stay" she smiled.

Charlie's first person now :P

I crawled around, confused by all the attention. People were saying things like 'Oh the poor baby' and 'what about the baby'. I didn't understand. The search went on, i was looking for my mom. I stumbeld across P.J, my big brother. "Com'ere Charlie" he said picking me up. _Mama _i thought looking around.

It was scary. Even my dad was no where to be seen. Just my two brothers. _Where was Teddy? Was my sister gone too? Oh no, there she is walking down stairs. Phew. But still where are my parents? _I squirmed around in P.J's arms trying to get to Teddy.

P.j looked at me and said "What do you want charlie?". I pointed to teddy and he let me down. I crawled over to my big sister.

"Oh,hey Charlie" she was frowning before, but when i went up to her she smiled. It felt like some kind of strange act people were putting on for me.

I cocked my head to the side a little. "You must wonder why everyone's here" she said while picking me up. I nodded.

"There here for a visit Charlie" she told me. Out of all the time i spent with with and i still can't tell if she's lying. Oh well, i was olny one.

She hugged me tight, a hug that made me wonder where my parents were.

I looked around againg. They were no where to be seen.

It was funny, they used to love having visitors. I thought that they would have been out here with me, Gabe, Teddy, and P.J.

I gave out a little sigh and teddy looked down at me.

Little did i know my life was changing for the worse...and it was all this one persons fault...


	3. Weird Dreams

**14 years later...**

(Charlie )

I'm a fifteen year old girl with two brothers, one 25, and the other 31. I also have a sister who is 29, shes going to be thrity 2 weeks from now.

I live here in Denver, with my mother, Julia, and my father, Joey. I see my siblings at least once everyweek. I have a pretty good life but i can barley remember my life after three.

There aren't any photos to remind me but i don't care.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed. My mother and father ran in. "Whats wrong?" they asked. I panted "i was in a forest with some kind of younger version of teddy, i-i was just a baby, but everything was so clear, i remember hearing screams and me and Teddy ran into the house. I saw, these two people lying in a pool of blood but i didn't know who they were..." i started to cry and my mother pulled me into a hug.

This dream wasn't that weird compared to the ones about these mystirous people holding me and feeding me.

I stopped crying and checked the time. Oh great time for school Gabe would be here soon. I wiped away my last tear "I'm fine now". "Okay, go ahead and get changed, we'll be downstairs" mom said pulling dad out of the room.

I pulled on my ripped jean, my 'I've got mad ninja skills' shirt and striped vest. Then i ran downstairs, grabbed my backpack, a muffin, brushed my blonde hair and headed out to Gabe. "Bye mom and dad" i shouted as i headed out the door.

Gabe had a red sportscar i loved, i just wonder how he could afford it. "Hey lil sis" he said as i hopped in. I rolled my eyes "Just try not to crash, kay?" i joked.

"Hey it was one time and i was putting on my jacket!' he whined. "While next time get your jacket on _before _you get in the car, okay?" i giggled.

He shook his and stopped the car. "see you later Charlie" he said as i got out. "Bye Gabe" i said.

I took a deep breath and walked over to Hailey,my best friend, and Jessica, my almost best friend.

By almost i mean like really _almost _i can't replace Hailey though :).

"Hey girlie" that would be Hailey. "Oh, hi Charlie, whats up?" and that Jessica.

"Ugh, i had another one of those dreams again. I swear there getting more real everytime..." I trailed off.

"Jeez, your really crushing on Lucas" Hailey said.

"How can i help it? He so smart and funny and cute and fun to be around!" I said

"You could do what i do..." Jessica said. "Oh, and whats that?" i asked. "_Not _crush on him" she said.

I rolled my eyes "You guys don't get it"

"We never do, do we Jessica?" Hailey asked her. "Never, ever" jessica replied. I shook my head and we walked into home room.

**After school, Charlies room.**

"So Teddy keeps on going on about her turning 30 being important...I don't know why"I said.

"Well, 30 is three decades of age...maybe thats why..." Jessia said.

"Our maybe she just wants to feel older" Hailey tried.

"Nah, she's never wanted to be older..." I said.

I thought about it for a second and it came to me. "Oh! Her best friend...Ivy i think... didn't make it too a few of her last birth day since she moved, but she coming to this one. Maybe thats why" I said.

_I guess i can ask her about it later..._

**Teddy first person**

_Where is it, where is it, where is it? I need it for next week! _I thought well i searched around.

_AHA _I pulled out a yellowish scroll tied in ribbon.

I took it into my bedroom and put it in the drawer of my desk.

I sat on my bed. I had been waiting 14 years to open that. And now i was just a week and a half away.

I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that i had done what i was supposed to and waited for so long.

Thank god.


	4. In The Loop

Charlie First Person :)

I drummed my finger on my computer desk. I don't know why i was so bored.

It's not like i wasn't doing something. I was on the internet and talking with friends, argh, still bored.

And it was a friday afternoon too, how sad.

I had decided to pick up the phone. I dialed Hailey's number.

"Hello?" she asked. Hm, i thought she had caller I.D. "Hey it's Charlie" i said all perky and stuff.

"Oh hey Charlie" she sorta mumbled. "I was wondering if you'd like to come over..." I said.

"Uh. Not today, I'm sorry." She said. "Oh...Thats okay, I'll see you later then" I frowned.

I tried Jessica but she wasn't home. _Jeez _I thought _I hate being out of the loop..._

I ran my fingers through my hair. I had nothing to do. I decided to call Teddy.

**Teddy (first person)**

I was staring out my window when the phone made me jump.

I went over and picked it up. "Hello?" i asked. Charlie was on the other end of the line.

She must be bored. I knew this because when she trys to call her friends but can't, she calls me.

**After the conversation**

Well, that was interesting...I sighed as the phone rang again.

"Hello?" I asked wearlly. It was Ivy this time.

"Hey, It's Ivy i'm coming down tommorow for you birthday" she said, excitedly.

"But its not for three days..." i said untill it finally hit me. She wanted to read the note.

Ivy wasn't that patient. "Look your going to wait untill my birthday to open it" I said.

"Fine, fine, see ya tommorow" She said. "Bye" i said. Click.

I rubbed my forhead. Somehow all these phone calls gave me a headache.

**Charrrrllliieee, first person :)**

I started to surf the web when i got an e-mail.

Oh,my,god


	5. Woops

**Okay.**

**How do I explain this?**

**Well... I'll start with an apology.**

**I'm sorry i haven't written a chapter since god knows when. I've been really busy. But, i'll have you know, i'm writing one right now. Yes. I am listening to music, and writting the new chapter (Which will explain the email ;]).**

**So be ready for a whole new chapter, packed with a load of chiz. It may be so amazing, it's confusing. But be ready. :].Oh and, some swearing :P.**

**Anyway, i'll be writing more often now and i'll make sure that it'll be great. I mean, this is my most popular story. But anyway, thanks for reading,**

**Sportsetta**


	6. Huh?

Oh looky! Is short xD

**Charlies POV**

My mouth fell into a complete 'O'. What it said was completley shocking. It made me nervous and scared. _Probably just spam _I thought, just trying to calm myself. But how would they know so much about me? I couldn't help but think that everything they said was real. Could Teddy really be hiding somthing from me?

A shiver went down my spine. I frowned and got up slowly, i turned, and ran out of my room.

**The E-mail**

Dear Charlotte,

Hello.

Someone has been keeping a very large secret from you. Your sister knows something. Your two brothers know something. Your so-called parents know something. It seems everyone but you knows this secret.

I understand thismay be confusing. But just ask one of them about your real parents.

Everything will make sense.

From,

Anonymous


End file.
